The words that you must to listen
by aia masanina
Summary: Ash dan Cam sama-sama menyimpan kata-kata yang sudah lama dipendam. Hari ini mereka akan saling mengungkapkan, saling mendengarkan [ada kejutan jika memutuskan untuk membaca].


Cam terlambat.

Ash melirik jam dinding kafe, pukul empat lewat dua puluh menit. Padahal mereka sudah sepakat bertemu jam empat sore di kafe bernuansa modern di kota sebelah, tiga puluh menit dari kota Bluebell. Ya, Cam memilih tempat ini alih-alih kafe di kota mereka sendiri. Bluebell adalah kota kecil. Semua penduduk mengenal mereka, karena itu mereka tak bisa membicarakan hal sensitif ini di sana.

Ash sekali lagi menghela napas.

Masih ada perasaan takut di hatinya, tetapi ia sendiri yang memutuskan untuk tidak lari lagi. Menguatkan hati kembali, Ash siap mendengarkan perasaan Cam padanya.

.

.

.

Ash pasti sudah menunggu.

Meski begitu, langkah kaki Cam tidak dipercepat untuk segera tiba di kafe. Ia menyusuri trotoar dengan irama langkah konsisten, tetapi mengandung gelisah. Ia menunduk dalam, sepasang iris _emerald-_ nya menatap susunan bata merah dengan penuh kepiluan.

Cam sekali lagi berbicara pada diri sendiri.

Ada rasa yang memuncak di hatinya, rasa yang dulu ia tahan mati-matian tanpa diungkapkan. Hari ini, Cam akan menyatakan semuanya pada Ash.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **The words that you must to listen**_

Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns © Natsume

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari fanfiksi ini. Ini hanya diperuntukkan sebagai hobi semata.

 _Happy reading._

* * *

.

.

.

 _Ting ting._

Bunyi lonceng kecil langsung menarik atensi Ash ke pintu, mendapati Cam di sana. Cam sendiri menoleh dan menyadari kehadiran Ash. Tatapan mereka berserobok dan saat itu mereka merasakan keheningan, juga perasaan berat yang sulit diungkapkan.

"Yo-Yo." Rasanya Ash harus mengeluarkan tenaga maksimal hanya untuk menyapa Cam yang sedang menuju ke arahnya. Cam bergeming, menarik kursi dan duduk di depan Ash.

Cam melirik cangkir di depan Ash. _Cappucino_ yang sudah setengah diminum. Selera wanita. Seorang pelayan datang menghampiri, tetapi catatannya tetap kosong karena Cam tak memesan apa-apa.

Tidak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Kata-kata yang sudah matang-matang dipikirkan ditelan bulat-bulat. Logika berkata jangan bicara, menyalahkan bahwa seharusnya tidak ada pertemuan ini, akan tetapi hati berkata lain, sejak dulu.

Meski dengan pertemuan ini, pengungkapan perasaan ini, hubungan mereka tidak akan sama lagi. Persahabatan mereka akan benar-benar rusak.

Heh. Diri mereka masing-masing berkata demikian, tetapi tetap tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan duluan.

Ash dan Cam bahkan saling menghindar tatapan.

 _Cappucino_ Ash tampaknya sudah dingin, tetapi sekalipun Ash tak menyentuhnya lagi. Cam masih menunggu, menunggu dirinya sendiri untuk memulai kata-kata, tetapi di atas itu, ia menunggu Ash mulai bicara.

Ia ingin mendengar perasaan Ash dulu.

Perasaan yang harus ia dengarkan sebagai lelaki, yang dari dulu tak mau ia dengarkan.

Ia tahu perasaan Ash tak sama dengannya, dan itu wajar saja.

"Cam, sebelum kau mulai bicara, izinkan aku yang bicara duluan …" Akhirnya Ash yang memulai. Ia memberanikan diri menatap Cam yang sedang menatap balik dengan lamat. Masih ada perasaan yang berat menyelubungi dirinya. Tangannya di meja ia kepal erat-erat.

"Aku … benar-benar minta maaf."

Tatapan Cam tidak lepas dari Ash yang menundukkan kepala dalam. Sorot mata itu masih dingin—tidak, ia hanya dengan konyolnya masih berusaha menjaga perasaannya agar tidak meluap keluar. Padahal ia kemari untuk menyatakan semuanya. Bodoh sekali.

Hingga saat ini, Cam masih tidak tahu bagaimana ia harus mengontrol dirinya saat ia menyatakan perasaannya.

Tak mudah—tidak, tak ada cara.

"Aku tahu aku tak pantas mendapatkan maafmu. Aku lari sebagai pengecut, aku takut menemuimu. Padahal kau akhirnya berhasil melewati penderitaanmu, tapi aku bukan manusia yang baik …" Ash masih tak sanggup menatap Cam. Ada gemetar dalam suaranya. Ia tak bisa berpikir jernih, ia tak bisa mengontrol diri untuk menyampaikan dengan hati-hati. Semua kata-katanya tumpah ruah. "Aku … benar-benar orang yang buruk."

Benar. Bagi Cam, Ash benar-benar busuk. Ash tahu segalanya tentang dirinya, tetapi ia pura-pura tidak melihat. Ash melarikan diri dari perasaan Cam padanya, menghindar, bersembunyi, berbahagia.

Sudah berapa lama itu terjadi? Saat Cam sadar, Ash menjadi manusia paling busuk yang pernah dikenalnya.

"Aku hanya bisa minta maaf, Cam. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya minta maaf. Aku … aku …" Suara Ash sesaat tercekat. Jantungnya berdetak cepat. Ia takut, takut sekali. "… benar-benar … minta maaf."

Memang ini harusnya yang Cam dapatkan setelah Ash lari sekian lama. Maaf karena sudah menutup mata. Seharusnya dengan ini Cam lebih bisa mengontrol diri dan menerima maaf Ash, tetapi tak bisa. Cam tak bisa lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya.

 _Karena ia tahu … arti di balik maaf itu …_

 _Sampai berapa lama ia bisa menahan diri?_

"Tapi … Cam … meski begitu …" Ash harus menyampaikan ini sejelas-jelasnya, alasan ia lari dari Cam, alasan ia menutup mata dan telinga dari perasaan Cam padanya. Bodoh, serakah, tetapi ia ingin tetap bertahan, mempertahankan apa yang sudah ia miliki.

"Aku … tetap tak bisa melepaskan Lillian untukmu—"

 _BRAK!_ Meja digebrak keras dan kerah _sweater_ Ash dicengkeram erat oleh Cam yang berseru lantang,

"Pada akhirnya kau tetap bicara begitu, Ash!"

Ash sangat terhenyak akan tindakan Cam tiba-tiba ini, bahkan sepasang iris cokelatnya terkunci oleh sorot mata Cam yang mengobarkan kemarahan.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir aku yang akhirnya bisa sadar dari koma lima tahun ini dikhianati oleh kau yang dulu kusebut sahabat, hah?!" lanjut Cam penuh emosi. "Kau merebut Lillian dariku! Kau menikahi dia padahal kau tahu aku akan melamarnya! Lillian tak pernah mau meninggalkanku, aku tahu Lillian juga sangat mencintaiku seperti aku padanya. Tapi kenapa, kau dengan brengseknya merebut Lillian dariku dan menginjak-injak perasaan dia padaku, Ash?!

Ash tak bisa berkata-kata. Ia tak bisa mengelak. Ia dikukung oleh rasanya bersalahnya sejak dulu karena itu benar. Benar.

Ash merebut Lillian dari Cam, Lillian yang setia menunggu Cam yang koma sangat lama akibat kecelakaan. Dengan trik klasik: selalu ada di sisi Lillian, selalu mendengarkannya, selalu menghiburnya sampai Lillian luluh dan bersedia menerima pinangan Ash. Sejatinya semuanya dari lubuk hati Ash, bukan pura-pura, dengan perasaan murni Ash ingin menikahi Lillian.

Karena Ash memang sangat mencintai Lillian.

Ia tahu dirinya berdosa, mengkhianati sahabat sendiri, berusaha membuat wanita yang ia cintai membuang perasaannya pada lelaki yang ia cintai. Ash membuat Lillian meninggalkan Cam, membuat Lillian terikat pada sebuah ikrar pernikahan sehingga ia tak akan bisa kembali kepada Cam. Ash sadar sejak lama bahwa ia benar-benar busuk, karena ia tahu segalanya, tetapi memilih mendengarkan keegoisannya dengan meraih cinta yang tak sepantasnya ia miliki.

Karena itulah ketika mendengar kabar Cam akhirnya sadar dari komanya, ia tak mau menemuinya. Ia juga melarang Lillian menemui Cam, ia menjauhkan Lillian dari Cam.

Ash tak pernah mendengar dari mulut Lillian apakah wanita itu masih mencintai Cam seperti dulu, tetapi dari sudut pandangnya ia merasakan, bahwa jawabannya "ya".

"Dan apa katamu barusan? Kau minta maaf dengan tampang sesal begitu, tapi tetap tidak mau melepaskan Lillian? Serakah! Apa kau berhak mendapat maaf kalau begitu, hah?! Ke mana otakmu? Kau benar-benar busuk, Ash!"

Terus, terus meluap. Cam tak berniat mengontrol diri—sejak awal memang demikian. Ia menumpahkan segala perasaanya kepada Ash: kemarahan, kebencian. Orang-orang di sekitar mereka hanya mematung ketakutan dan penasaran, tak ada yang bergerak menghentikan. Mungkin di mata orang-orang, Cam lah yang disalahkan karena telah menyakiti Ash secara fisik, tetapi tak ada yang akan memahami alasan di baliknya, termasuk Ash sekalipun.

Ash tak pernah tahu ketika Cam mendengar Ash yang menikah dengan Lillian bahkan mendapati mereka berdua bersama tanpa disadari Ash, Cam marah, sangat marah, tetapi sedih tak terkira.

"Cam … aku memang jahat, tapi …" Ash tetap tak menyerah untuk mengulang kata-kata yang sama, karena bagi dirinya, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. Ringsis kesakitan mendesis dari mulutnya. Entah kapan Cam akan melepaskannya.

Ash juga tak pernah berpikir bahwa Cam masih bertingkah cukup baik sebagai manusia yang tersakiti. Cam memilih menyimpan amarah dan sedihnya. Pelan-pelan ia mencoba merelakan Lillian, tetapi pada akhirnya ia tak bisa, tak bisa.

Ash yang bagi Cam tak akan pernah tahu hanya terus mengulangi kata yang sama, terus selalu tanpa berubah. "Aku … sungguh minta maaf—"

"Kalau begitu, kembalikan Lillian padaku."

Bukan omong kosong tanpa harapan, karena Cam tahu dengan jelas …

… bahwa Lillian masih mencintainya.

Tiga hari lalu, pukul dua belas malam, Cam mendapati Lillian yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Lillian memeluknya, menumpahkan seluruh rasa bahagia karena Cam akhirnya sadar dan rasa sedih karena tak bisa bersama Cam seperti dulu. Lillian berkata dengan suara bergetar bahwa ia tak bisa meninggalkan Ash begitu saja karena Ash sudah sah sebagai suaminya, juga maaf, tetapi Cam tahu dari sorot mata Lillian bahwa perasaan wanita itu padanya sama sekali tidak berubah.

Sebuah pengkhianatan untuk Ash. Karma.

Cam mencari jawaban Ash dari matanya. Dengan keinginan yang kuat ia harap jawabannya berubah. Jika memang demikian, berarti Ash masih memiliki sisi baik sebagai manusia, sebagai sahabat.

Dan Lillian tak akan sengsara lagi.

"Maaf, Cam …" Ash kembali memberi jawaban, jawaban yang mutlak di tengah kesakitannya. "Aku … tak bisa …"

Cam tertegun sesaat. Pada akhirnya, jawaban Ash tidak berubah. Ia tetap tak melepaskan Lillian yang sudah direbut darinya. Ash benar-benar busuk sekarang. Di mata Cam, Ash bukan siapa-siapa lagi sejak saat itu, sekarang, selamanya.

Persahabatan ini tak akan kembali.

Semua hal yang dilakukan mereka dulu sebagai sahabat sekarang hanyalah kenangan menjijikan!

 _Brak!_ Cam menghempaskan Ash ke kursinya, membuat semua orang di kafe semakin syok. Cam sekarang sadar bahwa tak ada gunanya melanjutkan konservasi ini. Tidak akan ada titik temunya, setidaknya jika hanya dengan kata-kata.

"Ash, aku tak akan memaafkanmu sampai kapanpun." Cam menatap Ash dengan sorot mata tajam dan suara rendah. "Aku bersumpah bahwa suatu saat ada karma yang sangat besar datang padamu. Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menerima kau yang merebut Lillian-ku. Kau tak akan hidup tenang, Ash. Ingat itu."

Kata-kata yang sangat menghantam telak batin Ash. Cam berbalik, melangkah pergi, meninggalkan kafe diiringi tatapan syok dari orang-orang di kafe. Ash juga hanya bisa terpaku sampai Cam menghilang dari pandangan. Cam serius, Cam serius menyumpahi dirinya. Memang benar, Ash tak akan bisa hidup tenang, sejak dulu, sekarang, selamanya.

Akan tetapi, bagaimana pun juga, perasaannya tidak berubah. Jika harus memilih, Ash rela tidak hidup tenang, terbayang-bayang perbuatannya pada Cam dan ucapan Cam padanya, bahkan mendapati karma yang tak akan bisa ia elak di kemudian hari yang mungkin mengorbankan jiwanya.

 _Tak apa bagi Ash, karena yang penting …_

"Maaf, Cam … padahal kau sahabat terbaikku …

… tapi aku tetap tak rela mengembalikan Lillian padamu."

 _… cinta miliknya tetap dapat terus bertahan …_

 _… meski harus mengorbankan segalanya._

 _._

* * *

 _ **fin**_

* * *

Jika Anda sempat berpikir sedikit aneh saat membaca _fic_ ini, sepertinya saya bisa dianggap sukses.

Terima kasih telah membaca.


End file.
